


Mr Cheerleader

by cadywise



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadywise/pseuds/cadywise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kevin's birthday and everyone's got plans to help the superstar celebrate but trust his best pal Nazz to pull through with one shocker of a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> So I legit have only been shipping this for 2 weeks., I kid you not. I came across a comic drawn by C2ndy2c1d and I was like 'holy shit! There is a ship for this!' Needless to say I haven't slept in like 12 days because I'm been catching up on all the comics, pictures and fanfic that I can get my hands on (making up for the yrs I didn't know this existed). And wouldn't you know one day I got up and typed this (I think I dreamt it).
> 
> Hope you like it. I've never done this pairing before obviously so I'm really nervous about it, like super nervous but it was fun writing it. Wasn't even gonna post it either. Was just gonna keep it in the pile with my other unposted stories to reread when I'm 50 or some such nonsense but whatevs this intro is getting too long now. Thanks Guys, enjoy!

#

Eddward wasn't sure how he got himself into this. The day had started out just like any other normal day. Woke up before the sunrise, as usual. Took a nice long bath ensuring that he was completely clean from head to toe, as usual. Had his well-balanced breakfast of oats and fruit with a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, as usual. Met up with his best friends, Eddy and Ed, for their usual 15 minute walk to school. Had his usual Wednesday morning classes followed by lunch with his boyfriend, the star player of the baseball team, super popular, super handsome, Peach Creek's #1 (taken) bachelor, Kevin Barr, he admits it took a few months for him to get use to this part of his routine but he managed. Then he had his usual afternoon classes before the bell signalled the end of the school day, to his disappointment.

Yet, somewhere along his usual day he now found himself surrounded by, what he estimated as, the entire jock community. They had ambushed him on his way to returning a book he borrowed from the library. Two muscular arms grabbed at his shirt and pulled him into a nearby classroom before he could even scream. Once in the room he stood frozen, wide eyed as he noticed the room full of jocks; baseball players, basketball players, football players and even the Peach Creek High Cheerleaders. He was about to have a panic attack when his eyes found Nazz, in the centre of her cheer squad, eagerly chewing her favourite strawberry bubble gum.

'Surely nothing indecent could happen with her around could it?'

For she was never one to tolerate the bullying he was subjected to in the earlier days, before he and Kevin had even become an item. She was always there to stick up for him, even if he was below herself in social stature.

He gulped as his eyes continued to roam the room. Finding faces he knew, some he didn't and some belonging to persons who had managed to make his previous years as a high school student very painful. He cursed himself when he realized that his palms were beginning to sweat.

"So, Edd, you're probably wondering why we brought you here?" one of them spoke up, Greg, he believed was his name, captain of the basketball team. He remembered the beating he took from that guy in freshman year.

He didn't respond, instead waiting for him to finish his thought.

"As you may know, seeing as you date the guy", he noticed Greg shudder after saying that, guess he hadn't quite gotten use to the idea as yet, "Kevin's birthday is this Saturday."

Edd simply nodded.

"And so we're throwing a surprise party for him here, in the gym", another jock finished, Adam he thinks.

"Right yeah and I mean…since you're his boyfriend and all we figured that we'd let you in on the plans and such", It was Greg speaking again, rubbing his nose awkwardly and avoiding eye contact.

"Look, we just wanted to…apologize. We know we've all been jerks to you at some point in life. And assholes when we found out that Kevin had a thing for you. But we want you to know; if Kevin thinks you're good enough to date then we think you're good enough too."

Edd found himself lunging forward when a heavy hand slapped him on the back. Ignoring the urge to wince in pain he looked up to see everyone smiling at him. Before he knew it, his lips had also moved into a smile of their own.

"T-thank you everyone." His grip on the now forgotten book tightened. He had never dreamed that acceptance to this degree was possible. In that moment the years of feeling guilty about hiding his sexuality from his friends and his annoyance at himself for crushing on someone as unattainable as Kevin all felt worth it.

He remembered how nervous he was when he had finally told Ed and Eddy last year that he was gay and how relieved he was when Eddy's response had merely been "Figures" and Ed's was a strong gripped hug. Though he didn't want to admit it, this moment might trump the other.

"Well now that that part's out of the way" Nazz had jumped off the desk she was sitting on, "it would be so rad if you came Double D. That would be the ultimate surprise for Kev." She was now very close to his personal bubble; he was forced to take a step back.

"I suppose it would be….just for a little while then."

She cheered and so did the rest of the room.

"Sweet! So we have this idea to make it super special."

"A way of apologizing to him too. We were really tough on you guys when you first started dating, you put up with a lot of shit from us." Adam added.

"Right! And it was really all thanks to our superstar player that we even won the State Championships this season." Another chimed in.

The room once again erupted in loud cheers and laughter.

"He never lets the team down. While everyone else is a ball of nerves before a game he's always calm and focused." The room went quiet again as Nazz started to speak.

"Once I asked him, 'why are you always so relaxed before a game? Everyone else looks like their gonna pee their pants', she giggled, "You know what he told me?"

Of course she knew that he didn't but he found himself shaking his head anyway.

"He said, 'I got my dork as my cheerleader. I already know I'm gonna win'".

"Typical cocky bastard." He heard someone mumble.

He felt his cheeks warm at the response, "Oh dear" he couldn't believe that Kevin had said something so embarrassing and to hear it right now, surrounded by all these people. He pulled his hat over his eyes.

"He..really said that?" he asked timidly.

"Loud and clear dude", Nazz was giggling again, finding his embarrassment adorable.

"Whenever you're watching his games he's got nothing to lose, right? Mr cheerleader" she nudged his shoulder and laughed when she saw his blush deepen.

"That's what gave me this amazing idea".

Edd peeked from under his hat and saw a funny glint in her eyes that was very familiar, though he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

She walked over to whisper something to one of her cheerleaders, who immediately gasped and giggled.

"Oh my God, that's perfect!"

"Isn't it!"

"Wait, what is?" another had queried.

A few more whispers floated around as they spread the news amongst themselves. Each time gasps and giggles erupted, Edd felt a strange twisting feeling in his stomach.

"Um, I don't mean to pry but what's happening?" He asked, straightening his hat.

Nazz turned to him with a sweet smile on her face but Edd could still see the strange twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey Double D" Edd felt a shiver run up his spine. "Do me a favour K?"

And then it clicked. He remembered that look. The same look Eddy use to get when they were younger, the look of an idea, a scam, the look of trouble. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to run.

'Oh dear'.

He wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this one bit.

#

Looking down at his watch, he confirmed that he was right on schedule. He had managed their time nicely; it was just a little after 6. Nazz had told him to get to the gym by 7 and they were already finishing up here. He sighed in relief.

He had woken Kevin at exactly 8:30 to wish him a happy birthday, much to the red head's annoyance and explained that he had a whole day of celebrating scheduled. Knowing full well that he was NOT a morning person, Edd had prepared a peace offering upon his wake. He handed over a tray of his favourites, homemade blueberry waffles drizzling in strawberry syrup with lots of bacon on the side and a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Kevin smiled upon seeing the meal and took it gratefully but not before stealing his good morning kiss. Edd blushed and scrambled out the door, mumbling about helping Kevin's mother downstairs.

When breakfast was complete and Kevin was fully awake he and Edd set out to start "Kevin's Birthday Adventure", as Edd had rightly called it. First on the schedule was a quick hike to the mountains, he knew how much Kevin loved the outdoors so sucked it up for a day. It took about an hour to get to the spot that Edd had scouted earlier that week. He had brought Eddy along to help but the shorter male complained the entire journey. He vowed that would be the last time he asked him to assist with anything concerning Kevin. Aside from the mosquitos that he was certain were harbouring all kinds of viruses he quite enjoyed himself. The view was spectacular and it was so peaceful and quiet and private, as Kevin had pointed out but his attempts to get frisky were thwarted as Edd refused to do those things in such an unsanitary environment. Kevin laughed and settled for sucking on his lips and leaving bite marks down his neck. He'd have to wear high necked sweaters for a while now.

By 1 they were making their way back down the mountain and headed towards destination number 2, the fare that had only opening a few months prior. The roller coasters were terrifying but Kevin made up for each one they went on by winning him prizes from the mini games they had stationed around the compound. His messenger bag was now full of small stuffed animals and sweets.

At 4 they made their way to destination number 3, dinner at Kevin's favourite burger shack and for the first time ever, he joined his boyfriend in having a greasy burger coupled with cheesy fries and washed down with a strawberry milkshake. He feared how his body would react to the strange food but that's something he'd worry about later.

Now, he found himself rocking back and forth as he waited for Kevin to return from the bathroom. He glanced at his watch again, this time from nervous habit rather than necessity. From this point on, his mission was to get Kevin to the gym back at Peach Creek High. He bit his lip wondering how he was going to make that happen.

"Ready babe?"

He spun around to see Kevin smiling down at him.

"Ah yes. Ready if you are."

He heard the other chuckle as an arm was wrapped around him. Kevin led them out of the restaurant and towards his motorcycle.

"Today was really great Double D, thanks. Best birthday I ever celebrated."

Edd felt his stomach knot and his cheeks burn, "I-it was nothing Kevin. I'm glad you liked it."

He heard the other snort, "Liked it? I loved it."

Before he could react Kevin was holding his chin and tilting his head back. He gasped when warm lips met his but quickly melted at the touch. It was a gently kiss but Edd couldn't help the heat that threatened to consume his body; everything Kevin did to him produced an intense response. When they finally broke apart he found himself leaning forward, Kevin smirked and connected their lips again, this time with a hunger he'd been keeping under control all day.

Pulling Edd closer, he swept his tongue along his lips satisfied when he heard the teen mewl before allowing him entrance. He wasted no time in deepening their kiss. Rubbing his tongue along the sweet spots of Edd's mouth and feeling him tremble in his arms. Swallowing each moan that left his throat, he almost forgot they were in the middle of the parking lot…almost.

"Mommy look, they're gonna get cooties."

Edd was the first to pull away, face red and eyes downcast. Kevin glared at the kid until the mother finally managed to pull her into the restaurant. He sighed looking down at his boyfriend, his lips almost as red as his cheeks.

'So fucking cute.'

He gave him a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing his hand, "Let's go dork. I'm not done with you yet."

Edd used his free hand to pull his hat over his eyes as they continued the journey to the motorcycle. He was going to die of embarrassment this week.

They were now mounting the bike ready to head home when Edd finally remembered what his objective was. He cursed himself for going blank from a kiss.

"Um Kevin"

"Hmm" Kevin was dropping the visor of his helmet.

"Do you think we could stop by the school? I forgot an important textbook in my locker that I'll need for my assignment tomorrow."

'That sounded believable, right?'

"Double D? Forgot a textbook? Never thought I'd see the day the extremely organized dork forgot something as important as that."

Edd puffed his cheeks at the response, "I'll have you know that I am still human and I too make mistakes, unfortunately."

Kevin chuckled, "Whatever babe, we can drop by. Not sure if it'll be open though. It is a Saturday after all."

"I-I know but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Guess not", with that said he brought the bike to life and sped out of the parking lot, leaving nothing but tyre tracks on the asphalt.

In no time they made it to the school. Edd scolded him for speeding on the "death trap" as they walked up to the building.

"Well what'd yah know, it's unlocked. Lucky for you Double Dork", he held the door open for the other to enter, "After you."

"Thank you Kevin."

Now all he had to do was get him to the gym. He had send a text to Nazz earlier letting her know they were on their way, so everything should already be set up by now.

Opening his locker he did an absent-minded scan of the contents before closing it.

"Uh it's not here. I may have left it in the gym when I was waiting for you to change yesterday."

Kevin pushed off the wall heading in the direction of the gym, "Let's get it then. Being here on a Saturday gives me the creeps."

They rounded the corner, getting closer to the gym. Edd made sure to slow his pace as they came up to the door, ensuring that Kevin was ahead. Seconds later, Kevin was pushing the door open to the gym when-

"SURPRISE!"

"THE FUCK!" Kevin jumped back from the door in shock.

Nazz was the first to run up to him giggling, "Happy Birthday Kev!" she hugged him but he was still frozen in shock. "Ehh I think we broke him guys!"

At the sound of everyone laughing he seemed to snap out of his trance, "What the fuck Nazz, this was your idea wasn't it?"

The blond only responded with a toothy grin.

"Happy Birthday Casanova Kevin-boy", Rolf had emerged from the crowd to slap his back. Kevin winced at the force of the blow. Rolf was still way stronger than he was. Life as a jock proved to be nothing compared to life on a farm.

Kevin was soon surrounded by jocks, cheerleaders and even the other kids from the cul-de-sac, all wishing him a happy birthday. All except one person who remained out of the mix.

"Greetings Eddy", Double D spotted his shorter friend wearing a sour expression.

"Well you actually pulled this off sockhead. Good for you."

Double D chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you here Eddy. Does that mean you actually started caring for Kevin just a little?"

The short teen snorted and folded his arms, "As if, Nazz got me with the free food. Who gives a rat's ass about jug head over there?"

"Well I'm still glad you came. Where's Ed?"

"Front and Centre Double D!"

"Good Lord Ed! Put me down!"

Double D yelped when Ed dropped him on the floor.

"Gently Ed, Gently", he mumbled while rubbing his now sore buttocks.

"This is why we don't feed you sugar Lumpy", Eddy commented trying to hold back his laughter. "Come on Ed, shovel chin's coming this way. Let's go swipe some snacks."

Kevin glared at Eddy as they passed each other but quickly turned his attention back to Edd.

"You could have warned me that I was gonna be scared half to death dork."

Edd smiled up at him, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Hmph, dork", Kevin leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his lips "Thanks."

"You're welcome but it was really Nazz and the others who put this surprise together."

"Don't be so modest Double D", one of the jocks had made their way over and rested his elbow on Double D's shoulder, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Kevin. "You did the hardest part. Getting Mr Congeniality to actually show. Heaven knows only you're able to get him to do shit."

The two laughed at the comment causing Kevin to raise an eyebrow.

When had this happened? Since when were the jocks and Double D so chummy? He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or nervous about it. At the moment though he was a little of both.

"Well Mr Superstar, enjoy your party. I'm gonna see what's happening with the music", and with that he was off leaving Kevin to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"So, when were you gonna tell me that you became best friends with all the jocks?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Edd.

"I didn't, they just….are more accepting now I guess."

"Hmm".

Kevin thought back to the day someone at school had suspected Edd of being gay. The shit he went through that month still made Kevin's skin crawl. Then 2 months later when he had stepped up and announced to his team that anyone who messed with Double D was gonna have a problem with him. Somehow that made things worse on the poor guy. He ended up being his body guard for most of that semester. Then a few months later when he finally admitted to himself that he had a thing for the dork and worked up the courage to ask him on a date. He still remembers how cute he looked with his mouth hanging opening trying to form words. They started dating in secret for a while but obviously that couldn't go on forever. Soon enough they were found out and the news got back to the school. That particular month was extremely shitty for them both. He ended up having to beat down a lot of guys from his own team and from others, and some he was certain didn't even go to this school. He was almost kicked off the team; the entire school shunned them, well all except Nazz and the other dweebs. It still irritated the shit out of him thinking back to a time when he was forced to have lunch with the likes of Eddy but somewhere along the way a truce was called. The war was by no means over but boundaries were established. Most persons got use to the "first gay couple to come out at Peach Creek High", others didn't but didn't dare voice their opinion for fear of being beat down. Can't say it's been smooth sailing after that point but it's been a hell of a lot less headache. Now though, his friends actually reached out to his boyfriend to throw him a birthday party.

"Oh yeah definitely the best birthday I ever celebrated."

#

An hour and a half into the party and everyone was enjoying themselves. The centre of the gym was sectioned off as the dance area and a few teens were getting down and dirty to the music. Others, like Kevin and the 2 guys he was with, were engaged in animated conversations.

For the whole night Kevin had Edd right by his side, holding him there with an arm around his shoulder. Double D didn't mind, he wasn't one for parties anyway and found comfort in the tight hold that Kevin had on him. His mind was on other things. There was still one more task he had to do. The favour for Nazz. He was making occasional glances at his watch again. Knowing that each minute that went by was a minute closer to the deed. He gulped when the sight of blond hair making its way through the crowd caught his eye.

Sure enough it was Nazz, who he assumed was looking for him. Finally spotting him she hustled over, squeezing between people as she did.

Kevin glanced over at her when she was close enough.

"I gotta borrow Double D a sec, you won't miss him too much will you Kev?"

The redhead chuckled and raised his arm releasing his grip on Edd but giving him a peck on the lips before letting him go, "I'll be here when you get back."

He watched as the two made their way into the crowd, almost curious about where they were going but more interested in watching Edd's ass in those jeans.

"Dude, I'll never get use to this", he heard his teammate mumble beside him.

He let out a boisterous laugh.

A few minutes later and Edd was standing red faced behind the curtains of the make shift stage at the back of the gym. He couldn't believe he was really about to attempt this.

"Ok Double D, ready?" Nazz had asked while straightening her own outfit.

He swallowed, was he? He wondered if it was too late to back out.

"Don't look so nervous", Lucy was patting him on the shoulder smiling. "He'll love it, trust me."

"Yeah Edd you can do it!"

He was now getting words of encouragement from the rest of the cheer squad. Feeling himself calm down a little he gave a small nod.

"I guess it's now or never."

"That's the spirit." And with that Nazz had pulled him into position before running behind the curtain and unto the stage. He took deep breaths as the girls around him took their positions as well.

Soon the music stopped and he could hear her voice through the speakers, "Hey everyone, can I have your attention." She paused while she waited for the crowd to settle down. "I'd like to first ask the birthday boy to make his way to the front of the stage please."

The crowd erupted with woo's and whistles. Edd briefly wondered what kind of face Kevin was making right now.

"Now, as you all know Kev is a star athlete. And we love watching him play don't we guys?"

Cheer from the crowd again.

"And as you also know, our cheer squad makes sure to keep him and his team's spirits up as they play right. And don't we do a rad job?"

More cheers from the crowd.

"So, we put together a new cheer for you Kev. This is Peach Creek High Cheer Squad's gift to you."

Edd heard the music begin to play as the cheerleaders around him ran onto the stage waving their pompoms and screaming.

He heard the crowd pick up again as they performed. His hands were now shaking and the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was back. Why did he agree to this? What if he just slipped away without anyone noticing? Would that be so bad?

The music stopped and the crowd erupted in shouts and applause. He gulped, this was it.

Nazz began to speak again, "Now even though I know my team's awesome and we do a hell of a job out there at games I know that we're not really the cheerleaders that Kev's looking for. He has his own personal one that comes to every game to cheer him on from the stands. And so I present to you the newest member of the Kevin Barr cheer squad. Kev, this one's for you dude."

The curtains were pulled open revealing Edd to the audience. The teens all erupted with yells and screams as the spotlight was shun on him. Most of them had seen him the day before when Nazz insisted he model the outfit but it was still embarrassing. He was in a cheerleading uniform for crying out loud! When was that never going be an embarrassing moment?

"Isn't he adorable everyone?" Nazz said again as she clapped, proud of herself for thinking of this.

It had been really easy to find a cheer uniform to fit Double D. He already had a girlish figure to begin with. He hardly even looked out of place in a skirt.

"The uniform really suits you dude", she pulled him closer to the front stage and he moved reluctantly, using one hand to pull his hat over his face and the other keeping a tight grip on the skirt to keep it in place.

"Well Kev, what'd yah think? Do you approve of the new member?"

All eyes were on Kevin now.

Double D moved one side of his hat up a bit so he could look at his boyfriend, hoping he liked it but Kevin's face was blank. Panic started to rise in Edd as he looked back at the red head's expression. Oh God, he didn't like it. Why did I listen to Nazz? Now I look stupid and he hates it.

No one spoke as Kevin moved forward, taking one large step onto the stage. He walked right by Nazz and stood before Edd, who was now wishing desperately to be swallowed by the ground. He gasped when the hand holding his hat down was pulled away and the hat pushed off his face,

"This is the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen", Kevin used both hands to pull Edd unto his lips causing the smaller teen's eyes to go wide before fluttering closed as he relaxed into the kiss.

Immediately the room roared back to life. Confetti and streamers falling from the sky and dancing around the room while the crowd screamed as the Dj got the music playing again.

When Kevin finally pulled away he looked down at Edd, who still had his eyes closed. He kissed him on the nose before kissing his lips again.

"Edd."

The teen shuddered when he heard his name. Kevin didn't regularly call him by his given name.

"Y-yes Kevin?"

"I love you."

Edd's body temperature was now reaching dangerous levels but he smiled nonetheless, "I love you too."

Kevin was on his lips again, both smiling into the kiss.

#

"Are you sure I can't stay to help clean up?" for the duration of the party Edd had become very aware of the mess that was growing on the floors of the gym. He eagerly awaited the moment the party would be over so the mess could be removed but it seemed Nazz and the others were having none of it.

"No way Double D! We got this. Besides", she stopped and looked towards Kevin who was making their way over to them, "I don't think Kev's done with his birthday celebrations just yet."

She flashed a wide smile when Edd responded with a tilt of the head, "Hm?"

"Ready to go dork?" the smaller teen jumped when he was suddenly hugged from behind. Nazz took that moment to slip away.

"Kevin don't surprise me like that and I would be ready if you'd simply return my clothing so that I could change." His eyes darted to his messenger bag that was being held captive for the latter half of the night.

"No way Double Dork, I still have a couple hours of my birthday left and I wanna spend them with my new personal cheerleader".

Edd got goose bumps whenever Kevin smirked like that.

"B-but I refuse to be seen like this outdoors!" he pulled on the skirt for emphasis.

"It'll be fine dork, it's late. Hardly anyone's on the road. Here", Kevin shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Edd's shoulders, "to keep off the chill."

He began pushing Edd towards the door before he could protest again, "Later Nazz."

"Bye guys have fun. Don't be too crazy Kev", she giggled when said boy flashed the middle finger before disappearing into the corridor.

"I almost feel sorry for Double D….almost."

The ride to the cul-de-sac was uncomfortable, for Edd at least. He spent most of the time battling with the skirt, trying to keep it from exposing his nether regions to the public. Thinking back to all those times he had seen Nazz riding with Kevin, she had made it seem so easy, how did she do this all those years? He had just about had it with the piece of fabric when he felt the bike slow, looking up he realized that they had made it to his driveway and breathed a sigh of relief.

When the bike came to a complete stop he carefully maneuverer himself off.

'Seriously, how do girls wear this thing? It's a hindrance to life's everyday tasks'

A light breeze threatened to lift the skirt but he quickly grabbed at it, once again cursing himself for allowing Nazz to dress him such ridiculous attire.

Kevin watched on, amused at how much his little dork was conscious of the clothing. Shaking his head as Double D awkwardly walked up to open the door to his house.

It was only when he had stepped into the comfort of his home, away from strange eyes and spiteful night winds that he could finally relax. Removing his shoes he waited for Kevin to also step inside before closing the door and the second the door closed Edd found himself shoved against it. He was barely allowed the yell that left his mouth before warm lips were on his. He shivered when Kevin's tongue forcefully made its way into his mouth, gasping slightly when it brushed against his own.

That intense feeling was back again, coursing through the veins of his body before settling in his stomach. He could already feel his mind going blank when Kevin pulled away, only to latch onto his neck; sucking, biting and licking a trail of hickies. He bit back the moan when he felt the red head's hand slip under his blouse, his fingers ghosting across his hardening nipple. He couldn't however, stop himself when those fingers starting pinching him. Head thrown back, he voiced his pleasure.

"Shit Edd," in his cloudy state of mind he could barely make out what Kevin was saying. "You're so fucking hot."

They're lips were connected again, both hungrily going at each other. Edd's hands unconsciously reached for Kevin, knocking his cap off in favour of running his fingers through his short red mane.

He yelped when he was suddenly lifted off the ground but instinctively wrapped his legs around the other's waist as the two made their way through the dark house.

Edd soon found himself being pushed onto the living room couch, Kevin crawling over him.

No matter how many times he found himself in this position he was still overwhelmed by it. Feeling his face grow hot he retreated behind the comfort of his favourite hat.

"Uh-uh Double D", he gasped when the garment was gently pulled off his head, immediately freeing his wild curly locks, "we have a deal remember".

Watching as Kevin tossed the hat unto the coffee table, he resisted the urge to reach for it, knowing it would be pointless. Kevin never made him wear his hat when they were alone.

With the hat removed Kevin looked down at his cheerleader again. Just enough light coming in through the window to show how flushed his dork was. So very cute, he had to remember to give Nazz a special thank you when this was all over.

Taking his time, he slowly pushed the blouse up; enjoying the way Edd squirmed at the small gesture.

"Did I tell you how cute you look in this?" he smirked when Edd chose to look anywhere but at him.

"Y-yes you did."

Leaning forward, he licked the smaller teen's ear, "good, just making sure you know."

Edd shuddered when Kevin began biting his ear, hands reaching up to grab the other's shoulders. Kevin was now slowing kissing his way from his ear, down his neck, over his chest until-

"Ahh!" one hand flew up to cover his mouth.

Kevin's mouth was now attached to his nipple; nipping, sucking, flicking, he could feel his toes curl. Meanwhile, his other nipple was under similar assault, being twisted and flicked without mercy. Trying to hold back his sounds, he started biting into his hand, only to find it being removed soon after.

"Let them out dork. I wanna hear you."

Edd squeezed his eyes closed as another moan left his throat, prompting a deep chuckle from the red head.

Kevin was now making his way lower, only stopping to place a few extra kisses at his navel. Edd felt a strange mix of horniness and panic rise in him as the red head got closer to the skirt. He had just remembered one very important detail but Kevin had already kissed his way to his boyfriend's erect cock, which he found carefully packaged in a very thin, very pink and very see-through piece of cloth.

"Really went all out didn't you?" Kevin smirked against the lace.

"It was N-Nazz, she...insisted." He bit back a moan when he felt Kevin sucking him through the underwear.

He remembered a few hours earlier, in the dressing room, Nazz holding the panties in front of him demanding that he either wore them or wore nothing at all. Reluctantly he had reached out for the thin fabric. He was now regretting that decision, slightly.

He was suddenly pulled out of his memory when Kevin gave a hard suck on the tip of his member, back arched as a moan slipped from his lips. Kevin smiled as he sucked again, loving the sounds he could pull from his boyfriend before taking him all in his mouth. Double D's fingers instantly made their way to his hair. He quickly followed up with slow up and down motions along the raven's erection, only pausing for a second to watch the reactions his dork made each time he flicked his tongue across the tip. Double D's comprehensive thoughts had long left; Kevin could always tell the moment when Edd let himself go and got lost in the pleasure. He wondered if the dork was even aware of how aggressive he could get during that time. As if on cue, Kevin felt his boyfriend push on his head, a signal for him to speed up his activities. Kevin rolled his eyes but complied. What could he say, he loved his two-faced dork.

It wasn't long before Edd let out a long groan as he released in Kevin's mouth, who then spat the warm liquid into his hand.

"You don't mind if I use this as lube do you?" he winked at Edd, not really waiting for a reply as he pulled the lace aside.

Edd could only blush and look away when he felt Kevin probe at his entrance. Slowly the first digit entered him before it was removed. The action was repeated and Edd soon found himself getting light headed again, his cock already twitching back to life. He jumped when Kevin inserted the second finger but whimpered when he felt the gently scissoring motions inside him. Kevin always took the time to prepare him. As the third finger slid in, Kevin worked on undoing the button and zip to his pants, freeing his own hard cock from its confines, groaning when it was exposed to the cool of the living room air.

Edd bit his lips as an idea formed in his head, using his elbows to lift himself from lying position.

"Kevin", he said just above a whisper.

"Yeah babe," green eyes focused on him now rather than the task of stretching him.

"I…want to…", he looked away, unable to meet Kevin's eyes, "what you just did for me."

At first Kevin had thought he misheard, blowjobs never being something that Edd was very fond of. He could only loosen him up so much but Edd was still always majorly concerned about how 'filthy' the job was, "You sure babe? You don't have to."

"I know...b-but I want to", he wiggled until Kevin's fingers slipped out of him and rose into sitting position. "It's your birthday after all." Gently pushing the other back so that he was sitting on the couch, he settled himself between Kevin's legs, gulping before he meekly grabbed hold of the pulsing erection. Kevin groaned at the touch, eyes focused on the dork before him. Watching as Doube D moved forward awkwardly to kiss the tip of his cock. He bit his lips at the feeling. He'd never wanted a blowjob as much as he wanted this one right now.

As a test, Edd ran his tongue across the slit of Kevin's cock, shocked as his tongue was assaulted by the taste of his pre-cum. He pulled back a bit. Kevin, who hadn't stopped watching him, was very aware of the thin thread of pre cum that now connected his dork's lips to his cock. He watched as Edd licked his lips to break the connection, moaning at the sight.

'Who the hell taught him to be this sexy?!'

He couldn't believe he was now hornier than he was a minute ago. He was using all the will he could muster to stop himself from grabbing Edd's head and forcing him down on himself.

With one last glance at Kevin, Edd swallowed and brought him lips back to the erection before him. Timidly sucking at the tip before slowly taking all of him in his mouth, he figured mimicking what Kevin had done to him earlier couldn't hurt. He began with slow controlled bobbing movements at first then changed to more sucking and twisting, something Kevin had done to him before, hoping that the other was at least slightly enjoying it. He stole a glance up, face going red as his eyes met Kevin's; he quickly looked away and continued his task.

"Fuck Edd" he heard the other moan above him.

That had to be a good sign, right?

He jumped slightly when he felt a heavy hand grab his hair. Kevin was now forcing him to pick up the pace. Putting both hands on his boyfriend's thighs he braced himself but allowed Kevin to control the speed. For some reason he felt his skin burning, he hadn't even realized when he had gotten fully erect. His fingers itching to touch himself; this act had proved to be more stimulating for him that he thought it would be. He focused on Kevin's cock going in and out of his mouth and moaned when he felt the hard organ push against the back of his throat. He heard Kevin curse before he was pulled off the cock with a loud 'pop'.

Confused he glanced at Kevin, "D-did you not like it?"

In one swift moment he was pulled back unto the couch and thrown back into his original position, "Fuck Edd, for a dweeb who's never given a blowjob before you're pretty damn good at it. I almost came." Kevin was hurriedly reaching into his back pocket. Not long after had he pulled out his wallet and was removing a blue square from the fold.

"K-Kevin wait", he quickly grabbed the other's hand pulling it down.

Kevin growled in response, "If you think I'll be able to stop now you're losing it dork."

Edd felt himself swallow hard, "N-no umm", he couldn't look Kevin in the eyes as he said this. "I-I thought that, just this once….we didn't have to…use…that". He brought his arm up to cover his face, wishing he still had his hat on. Positive his entire face was red.

If Edd was paying attention he would have seen the feral look that flashed across the red head's face.

"Edd", Kevin's voice was now dangerously low and Edd felt a shiver run up his spine. "I've been trying all day to resist the urge to fuck you in public", Double D squeaked as Kevin easily slid the lace panties down and off his legs, "And I've been trying really hard not to bend you over and fuck you without mercy since we got here but babe", he made a deep exhale and shifted between the raven's legs, pushing them apart, "You make my job really hard."

Double D cried out when he was suddenly entered, his whole body trembling as he felt himself being stretched wide to accommodate Kevin's throbbing member.

It was when Kevin had fully sheathed himself that he looked down at Double D, who was biting his bottom lip with his eyes squeezed tight. He kissed at the tears threatening to spill from his eyes before planting one on the others lips, coaxing him to release it from its grip. Edd obeyed, finally kissing back and opening his eyes to look at the male over him.

"K-Kevin you, you jerk", he moaned when the other shifted slightly, faintly brushing against his sweet spot.

"Don't blame me dork, a guy can only take so much", and with that he pulled out before slamming back into his boyfriend's heat.

Edd gasped and brought one hand to rest on Kevin's chest, disappointed to feel the cloth under his hand. As Kevin continued to rock in and out of him all he could manage to communicate was a few weak pulls on the fabric but Kevin got the idea. Easily pulling the garment from his person, he tossed it next to Edd's now forgotten hat.

Kevin grabbed Double D's other hand, placing a few soft kissing before resting it on his shoulder. Edd then moved the other had to wrap around Kevin's neck arching himself more into Kevin's arms. Holding Edd by the waist Kevin continued to pound into the smaller teen, earning loud moans, gasps and whimpers with each thrust. Whenever he hit Double D right on his prostate the boy let out the sexiest moan he's ever heard, thus adding fuel to the already roaring fire and quickening his tempo.

"K-K-Kevin ngh, I-I can't hol-ah I'm gonna-" Edd's communication skills were always the first to leave him at a time like this.

Kevin grunted and reached to push one of Edd's legs open more, feeling himself slide in deeper causing Edd to cry out even more.

"Ah Kevin, t-too deeeep. I c-can't.."

"I can't either Edd", Kevin knew he couldn't hold much longer. Knew he couldn't take more of this maddening pleasure.

Reaching for Double D's cock he started tucking at him. The raven moaned at the contact and buried his head into the curve of Kevin's neck.

"F-faster, more ah more, more!" Kevin obeyed, speeding up his thrusts and his jerks, knowing it wasn't much longer before they both reached their climax.

Seconds later, Edd was biting into his neck, a poor attempt to quiet himself as he released into the awaiting hand. Kevin's eyes slammed closed as he felt Edd tighten around his cock, managing only a few more thrusts before burying his seed deep within him.

Edd's arms became like noddle as all strength left him, barely able to remove them from Kevin's shoulders. Said boy was still heavily panting with his face buried in his hair, both of them waiting to come down from their high.

It was Kevin who broke the silence first, "Fuck!"

"Kevin you've cursed way too much today."

They both laughed.

"Hey Edd, I love you, ok?" Kevin had mumbled into his hair.

A smile graced Edd's face, "I know, I love you too Kevin."

Leaning back, Kevin pressed their lips together for a brief moment, "Let's get cleaned up."

He slowly pulled out of Double D, who stiffened at the feeling. Taking one last look at his lover as a cheerleader, he committed the image to memory. Who knew when he'd be able to get Edd to wear this thing again.

"Yes and I'd rather like to get out of this uniform now. I trust you're satisfied with it."

Kevin smirked his bad boy smirk, "Very."

Edd almost lost his composure but quickly rose to his feet before he got drawn into Kevin's flirtations.

"Well, I'm glad to hear. Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to have a nice long shower", Edd took one step before he felt it. Something warm making its way down his leg. Without thinking, his hand reached down to wipe at the area gasping when he figured out what it was.

Kevin, who had been busy returning his cock to his pants looked up when he heard the other gasp and froze as he noticed the sudden change in Edd's face, realizing that his germophobic boyfriend had just now comprehended what it meant to go "bareback".

"Woah babe, it's ok. Don't freak out."

"W-W-Wh-"

"Look, it's not that bad", he was already up on his feet, hands up and in a defensive position. "I promise it's not as bad as it looks."

Edd's eyes snapped up to meet his own, "W-why didn't you stop me!?"

"Because I was horny, you know I can't think when I'm horny. Neither can you apparently", he mumbled the last bit but Edd had heard him.

"Kevin Barr, never again shall I…with you…without a…this is inside me now!" he held his sticky hand out for emphasis.

Kevin winced when Edd's voice rose an octave higher, "It's ok, I'll help you get it out."

"H-how are you gonna do that?" Edd's mind was still trying to cope with all the foreign sperm that were now burrowing into his body. Why did he suggest such a thing in the first place?

"You know…", he held up two fingers and wiggled them.

Edd's face burned red, "No, no way", he spun, making his way to the bathroom but flinching at each step as more warm liquid came out of him.

"Come on dork, I can get it out. I put it there in the first place", Kevin trailed behind Edd amused at the sudden turn of events.

"Nope, you stay away from me Kevin Barr. I'm not letting you near me ever again."

Kevin laughed as he watched Edd try to climb the stairs in his uncomfortable state, "You think you can avoid me for the rest of your life dork", reaching forward he grabbed Edd by the waist and pulled him into his arms bridal style. Edd shrieked but didn't chastise Kevin for the action. "You're stuck with me until you die Double Dweeb. I've fought long and hard to get you and I'll fight even more to keep you", he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Edd couldn't stop the smile from forming, though he wanted to keep up his 'angry' act. How did Kevin manage to say these embarrassing things so easily?

"There's no way I'm letting you go Edd. So deal with it".

Edd placed a hand on Kevin's cheek, leaning forward he gently pressed their lips together. When he pulled away he could see a hint of redness on Kevin's cheeks.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem. Happy birthday Kevin."

Smiling, Kevin made his way up the stairs, Double D in his arms.

Yeah, best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I enjoy feedback.


End file.
